Hello, Mistletoe
by keykeeper11
Summary: What happens when Peeves sticks Lily Evans and Remus Lupin under mistletoe? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except my sorry excuse for a story! (;

**Hello, Mistletoe:**_ A One Shot._

_----- _

It started with a sharp turn, and a collision.

"Oh, ouch!" Lily Evans yelped, landing on the cool tile ground with a groan.

"Merlin, Lily, I'm so sorry!" Remus Lupin raked a hand through his sandy blond hair and watched as Lily hastily picked up books, quills, and stray parchment off the dirty floor. She turned onto her stomach and reached for a bottle of ink.

It took a few minutes for Remus to realize that he was getting an eyeful of Lily's knickers. What with her legs wrenched apart as she reached for the bottle, one couldn't help but looking. Sighing, he tore his eyes away and blushed.

Lily packed everything into her bag, and Remus yanked her off the ground, a little too hard, though. The two of them went tumbling back onto the ground, Lily sprawled against him.

She sighed, "You make a great pillow, Remus."

"Err, thank you?" He said, trying to help her up again, this time not so roughly.

"Thanks,"

He nodded politely and then looked into her green eyes. Something was troubling her. But what?

"What's wrong?" Remus demanded. "Why were you in such a hurry anyways?"

Lily shook her head, frowning. "I had to hurry out of History Of Magic because... because well," Lily bit her lip and knitted her eyebrows together. "James, he was gonna, he was _going to_ ask me out, again."

"I don't understand – why is that -"

"_Because_," she carried on like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't want to say no anymore. I can't keep breaking his heart. It's sort of, kind of eating me up inside."

He looked down at her and realized she was resisting the urge not to cry. Remus ruffled his hair, looking at her tear streamed eyes and frowned.

"_Then why don't you say yes when he asks you out?_"

Lily snorted, suddenly her tears all dried up. "_Because I can't!_ Because I _don't want to!_ You see... I don't want go out with him, but I don't want to say _no_!"

"Yes, well, you can't hide from him forever," Remus replied, still puzzled.

"Yes I can." She smirked. "But anyways, I'd better get going or I'll be late to - "

Just then, Peeves swooshed down and knocked all the books from her hands. Lily's ink bottle fell to the ground and crashed, glass shattering everywhere, black, dark puddles of darkness spreading across the tiles like wild fire. She gasped, horrified at the sight, but made no move to pick up her belongings.

"Lupin and Evans, kissing in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Peeves squealed, dancing around like the Keebler Elf above the two Gryffindors' heads.

Lily scowled up at him, holding out her Head Girl badge like a weapon.

"Hey! Listen here you git, I'm Head Girl, and - "

Peeves ignored her, however, and went right on singing. "First comes love, then comes SEX, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" He giggled, and dangled something above their heads.

Remus paled dramatically, and since he was already so extremely pale, he now looked like Caspar the Friendly Ghost – but not so friendly in his case.

"Oh God," He tried to smack Peeves away, but he was too high above him, fastening a large chunk of mistletoe to the ceiling.

"Pucker up kiddies!" Peeves cackled and made a kissing noise before floating around the corner, out of sight.

"Uhh, h-hello, er, mistletoe," Remus stuttered, loosening his tie nervously.

Lily looked up at the mistletoe with glazed eyes and shivered. It was a cold December day and it felt as if the coldness had seeped through the castle's many gray stone walls.

"Do you want to - " she started.

"Are you sure you - " Remus interjected, clearing his throat.

Lily laughed softly, and put her hands on his shoulders, making his cheeks turn bright red.

"Remus, it's just a kiss," she smiled, and made the first move. She placed a small kiss on his lips, and he sighed in relief – but then realized how much he liked kissing, and how long it had been since he'd last been snogged.

With those thoughts in his head, he cupped Lily's cheeks and gave her a searing kiss, pushing her against the nearest castle wall. He gently nudged her lips apart, slipping his tongue through them. Lily let in a sharp breath, but made no move to stop him. Instead, she ran one hand through his hair, making Remus come to his senses and pull apart.

"Oh God," He clamped a hand onto his face and groaned. "I shouldn't have done that, I dono what - "

Lily shook her head, her lips bruised, and put a hand on his chest. "It's ok, really."

"Please, please, PLEASE, don't tell James. He'll kill me. Seriously, Lily."

"Why would I tell him?" she questioned, knitting her eyebrows together again. "I already told you, I'm sick of hurting him."

"Right, well, thanks," he murmured, staring at the ground. Was that a smudge mark on his shoe? "Anyways, I'd better get to Ancient Runes Lily. See you aroun...,"

"Yeah, see you," Lily replied, letting her hand slide slowly off his chest. Before she went, though, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him blush even more.

While Lily disappeared around the corner, Remus jumped into the air, and clicked his ankles together. He had no idea he was that flexible.

_I just got kissed by Lily Evans!_ The mere thought made him giddy, and he mentally thanked Peeves for being such a git.

As he was about to turn the other way and go down a long, winding corridor, Remus paused and looked up at the mistletoe.

"Goodbye, mistletoe," he grinned, and blew it a kiss while strolling away...

_----- _

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! This was just a short little thing I thought up a few nights ago. Fluff, fluff, fluff – I know. I'm full of it! (:D)

Review!

**Revised 4/9/07**


End file.
